Kars
|japname = カーズ |birthname = |namesake = The Cars (American New Wave Band) or Cars (Gary Numan song) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~over 10,000 (Part 2) |birthday = Circa 8,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1938 (mental death) |gender = Male |nation = Unknown |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7, Chapter 64: The Red Stone of Asia |mangafinal = Vol. 12, Chapter 113: The Comeback |animedebut = Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Kazuhiko Inoue (Anime) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man}} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Cars" or "Kaaz". Kars (カーズ Kāzu) is the main antagonist featured in Part II: Battle Tendency and the leader of the Pillar Men. Personality Kars is intelligent, ruthless, and single-minded in his dedication to obtain the Red Stone of Aja. He was stated to have been a genius among the Pillar Men, having been the original creator of the stone masks. Synopsis History Kars was around during the brink of evolution where the people lived underground and strived off the essence of all living things at the same time, failing to reproduce since they had such a long and worthy lifespan. Frustrated by their ignorance of perfection, Kars wanted the beings to find a way to "tame the sun" and leave the underground to become perfect. In time, Kars created the stone masks in order for his race to become immune to the effects of the sun, and proceeded to kidnap humans in order to test the effects of the stone masks. However, the masks that he created, while capable of turning humans into vampires, were unable to penetrate the skulls of his race. Eventually, his race began to fear him for his obsession and sought to execute him. Kars was shown protesting their actions before being forced to slaughter the race of Pillar Men himself, including his own parents. Along with Esidisi, he took Wamuu and presumably the Pillar Man to be known as Santana under his wing. Sometime between his formation of his group of Pillar Men and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Kars is introduced as the leader of the Pillar Men, getting attacked by Wamuu after stepping on his shadow and apologizing for having forgotten about that trait. When confronted by Stroheim, who was reborn as a cyborg, Kars almost effortlessly defeats him after some struggle. Kars outlasts his comrades and eventually does gain almost unlimited power as the ultimate "evolved" man through the Red Stone of Aja and a stone mask. In a final confrontation, he succeeds in severing Joseph's hand but is blown into space by a volcanic eruption induced by his Ripple colliding with the Red Stone of Aja that Joseph instinctively held out. Being immortal, Kars does not die; however he is unable to return to Earth after being thrown out of orbit. Trapped in the void of space for eternity, he eventually stops thinking and desires death. Steel Ball Run In Steel Ball Run, Magenta Magenta is trapped at the bottom of a river while using his defensive stand. As he hopes for Dio's rescue that would never come, he eventually stops thinking. Magenta Magenta's "death" in Steel Ball Run is a reference to Kars' fate. Abilities Bodily Manipulation: As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars' bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. Light Blades: Kars' power is that of light - he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. The light comes from the tiny, shark teeth-like claws running along the edge of the blade much like a chainsaw. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kar's sabers their shining intensity. Hamon: In his ultimate form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh not long after impact. Trivia *Kars is the only original pillar man capable of using the ripple. This may make him the antithesis of Straizo, the first antagonist in ''Part II and the only vampire capable of using the ripple due to having been a ripple master prior to becoming a vampire. *Ironically, in the above case, Kars is the strongest ripple master to date. *For JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's 25th anniversary, Sorachi Hideaki, mangaka of Gintama, drew a parody of Kars drifting endlessly into space. A part of Hasegawa Taizo's head is seen jutting from Kars' body. *In Symposium of Post-mysticism an official Touhou Fanbook, Toyosatomimi no Miko says that Koishi Komeiji "stopped thinking", using the phrasing of the famous line "After a while, he stopped thinking" (そのうち考えるのをやめた) referencing Kars. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Vampires Category:Pillar Men Category:Hamon Users Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters